


One For the Money

by EmilyBeauchene



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe- GTA, Anal Fingering, Choking, DID Ryan, Daddy Kink, Disassociative Identity Disorder, Drug Use, Face-Fucking, GTAverse, I don't even have a reason for posting this, Lord save my soul, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R&R Connection - Freeform, Raywood, Riding, Rimming, Smoking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBeauchene/pseuds/EmilyBeauchene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other Ryan always hogged Ray to himself. Ray could use somebody who wasn't afraid to fuck him until he couldn't walk. But Jesus fucking Christ, after those perfect lips, hot tongue and wet mouth... Damn. He would have to do this again sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For the Money

Ryan could faintly feel that he was uncomfortable. His shoulder was pressed up against the back of something, and his neck was twisted at an awkward angle in between what felt like two cushions of some sort. He groaned as a glass bottle smashed at the bottom of what sounded like a trash can. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, his hand coming away covered in smeared facepaint. His head was pounding, and he could barely open his eyes without cringing. Head pounding and mouth searing with a dry burn, Ryan stumbled his way over to Geoff's bathroom. He had stayed over at the gang leader's apartment, his own far too far away for him to bother driving to at four in the morning after a long, and unsuccessful heist.

He turned on the water in the shower, turning the nozzle as far towards the right as it would go, steam instantly clouding the large bathroom. Stripping himself of his shirt and boxers, he examined himself in the bathroom mirror. To say the least, he looked like absolute shit. His arms and shoulders were covered in bruises that were turning ugly shades of yellow and purple. After being flung from a bike with Ray more than once, he was surprised he hadn't taken even more damage.

Ryan stepped into the scalding water, hissing as it poured over his skin. he didn't bother reducing the temperature, allowing the hot water to burn his back and shoulders. He lathered soap onto his hands, rubbing at his face to clear the facepaint off of his skin. He washed his hair and the rest of himself, then stepped out of the shower and dried off. He turned on the fan in the bathroom as he redressed himself.

He exited the bathroom and went to the duffel bag he had left next to Geoff's couch. He pulled a pair of pants from it, and slipped those on as well. What he really wanted was some pain medication, but he didn't have any with him. However, he did have some morphine with him. He could perfectly picture the little bottle filled with the liquid, sitting safely tucked away in a pocket to the left side of the duffel bag. Very tempted, but also knowing that was a very bad idea, he instead grabbed the little packet of facepaint he always carried with him. Who knew when he would need a touch up during a heist or even afterwards?

Ryan returned to the bathroom, approaching the mirror now that it was cleared of steam. He applied the makeup carefully, always amazed by the transformation. He could barely recognize himself when he looked like this- though it wasn't a bad thing. After he had finished with that, he left the bathroom for the last time, he had no intentions of staying in Geoff's apartment for long, in the long run it would be better if he left before his leader woke up, hangover in tow.

As soon as he was on the streets of Los Santos, the hot, smoggy air hitting him right in the face, Ryan was met by the hordes of police officers that paid him absolutely no mind. Sure, most of them knew his face- most of them knew everybody's face in their gang- even the ones who were only with them rarely, like Kerry and Lindsay- but that didn't mean they did anything. Geoff had enough money to have every single officer turn a blind eye.

Of course, whenever they did something horribly ridiculous, such as hooking a tank onto a cargo-bob, then the police became involved, but that was a given. Criminals could be overlooked as long as they didn't do anything too horrible. He didn't even recognize where he was walking to until he turned a corner and found himself face to face with Ray's apartment building. He damned his feet for taking him there, but he supposed Ray needed to be looked in on after last night.

After the whole ordeal, Ryan and Lindsay had dropped Ray off, an idea that was not necessarily a good one. The younger of them had very briefly mentioned crossfading the shit out himself to forget the whole night had happened. Ryan had offered to stay behind, but of course Ray turned him down. Once he had gotten to Geoff's place, Ryan had taken up Ray's idea- arm tied off, he pushed the needle into his skin, and pressed the plunger down. Bliss took over within minutes, all of the pain forgotten.

He trekked up what seemed like miles of stairs to Ray's apartment, lightly knocking on the wood paneling once he was there.

"Ray?" he called. "You still alive in there?"

A groan was his only response.

Ryan tried the doorhandle, and sure enough, it was unlocked. He was greeted by a wall of guns on his left, and discarded clothes and shoes on his right. After shutting and locking the door, Ryan set down his duffel bag and wandered into the center of Ray's apartment. The couch in front of the TV was piled with blankets and pillows that seemed to be shifting ever so slightly every few minutes, no doubt that was where Ray was hiding from the day.

"I'm surprised you're not more paranoid about keeping your door locked," Ryan mused.

Another groan, this time a bit more of an intelligible groan.

Ryan walked to the kitchen and rifled through the cupboards and shelves. Ray had himself stocked with an arsenal of food; a wide range of one type of cereal, and the box was almost empty, salt that was knocked over and spilling everywhere, and a packet of red pepper flakes from Dominos. Ryan scowled. He walked over to the fridge and opened it up. His scowl deepened. The food in the younger's fridge was about as extensive as what was out of the fridge. One half-eaten slice of pizza, less than a cup left of milk, and an empty carton of eggs.

Ryan grabbed the milk, holding it at eye level. His nose curled, he didn't even need to open the cap to see the mold floating in a thick layer on top, covering the milk like a layer of moss. He turned the bottle until he found the expiration date, not surprised at all that it had gone bad months ago.

Against his better judgement, he put the milk back into the fridge and then stood up again. Ray was sitting up by that point, which startled Ryan more than anything. After a bad night paired with a hangover in the morning, Ray was known for sleeping up to three days straight without moving. He was stretching his shoulder carefully, occasionally letting out a small wince.

The younger man was shirtless, giving Ryan a perfect view of his skinny form. Clearly he had not been eating well. But that was not all that Ryan noticed. The shoulder Ray was stretching was covered in bruises, as was the rest of him. After all, he'd been flung from the bike just as much as Ryan had, and he had been put on sniper duty again.

"When was the last time you ate?" Ryan asked.

Ray looked over at him, eyes squinted against the light, and shrugged. "Dunno," he muttered.

Ryan rolled his eyes at Ray, this was ridiculous. None of the Lads were known for being very health-conscious, but Ray was the worst of the bunch. "Ray, you need to start living like an actual human being," he chided. Ray raised an eyebrow at him. "If the drugs don't kill you and you don't get shot, you're going to starve yourself to death."

"Woah, careful there," Ray said, "somebody might think you actually care."

Ryan narrowed his eyes at Ray, this was really not what he wanted to deal with when he was trying to be a concerned boyfriend. "You need to start eating or you'll die, Ray," Ryan said, his words meant to be final.

"Yeah, yeah," Ray said. Ryan knew he hadn't paid attention to a word that he had just said. He was rubbing at his temples, a groan escaping his lips again.

"You alright kid?" Ryan asked. He knew Ray wasn't, three empty bottles of scotch were on the ground, and a hypodermic needle was carelessly tossed to one side of the couch. He was probably suffering the hangover of the year, rivaled only by Geoff's.

Ray just shook his head, remaining silent as per usual. Ryan rolled his eyes at the younger member of their crew.

"Where's your pain medicine?" he asked. Honestly, Ryan wanted to know for himself, too, his own headache was turning from a slight annoyance into a throbbing pain in the ass. Ray pointed in a very general direction in the kitchen. _How useful_ , Ryan thought spitefully. Despite this, he began digging through the cabinets again, this time he searched the lower ones as well. 

Bags full of pills and other... substances instantly caught Ryan's attention. He grabbed a 16oz jar and marveled at it for a few seconds, it was completely full. He couldn't even get his hands on one ounce of the stuff, and Ray had been hoarding this much the whole time? He supposed Ray did know his way around Los Santos better than anybody else.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, raising his voice for Ray to hear him.

"Just gotta know where to look," came Ray's response. Ryan shouldn't have expected anything else from the cryptic teen. 

"Guess I'll have to start looking in the shittier parts of this hell hole than I already have been," Ryan muttered to himself. He grabbed one of the bags of pills, sorting through and finding four pills of oxycontin. He returned to his bag that he had left at the front door, dug through it for a few moments and then produced a water bottle that was half-empty and he was _pretty_ sure it hadn't been in there for weeks.

Ryan walked back to Ray, offering two of the pills and the water bottle. He eagerly snatched both of them, swallowing down the pills and washing them down with a few big gulps of water. Despite trying not to stare, Ryan found his eyes drawn to the trickles of water dripping down the younger's chin. He watched the rivulets as they fell down his throat and trailed across his bare chest.

His mind instantly made itself a cozy, bundled home in the gutter. Only just a few days past, Ryan had been greeted with a dripping-wet Ray, fresh out of the shower. His hair clung in clumps and hung in his eyes, accentuating the dark color. To say the least, that had been a very good morning.

"What are you staring at?" Ray asked, bringing Ryan out of his thoughts.

He shook his head, forcing his eyes to return to Ray's. He looked unamused. "I wasn't staring at anything," he responded. Ray offered the water bottle back to Ryan, and he took it, swallowing down the pills. He sat across from Ray on the opposite side of the couch.

Ray stood from the couch, walking back to the kitchen. Ryan caught him by the wrist as he passed, pulling him down into a soft kiss. "Get some food in you," he muttered as they separated. Ray rolled his eyes, but nodded. As he got into the kitchen, he opened the fridge, looking through the contents Ryan had already scoured. He reached for the milk, but Ryan coughed to interrupt him.

"Milk's bad," he said.

"What?" Ray grabbed the milk jug. "It can't be that bad, I got this like," his words trailed off as he found the date printed on the side of the plastic. "A few months ago," he finished. 

Ryan narrowed his eyes at Ray. "What did I tell you about keeping track of your food?"

"Dunno," Ray said. Ryan's blood boiled, he _hated_ those half-assed answers.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Ray, it's really not that hard to listen to me sometimes," he snapped.

"Calm down, you're not my dad," Ray said.

Ryan couldn't tell if he wanted to throttle Ray, or just any person that got in his way. His heart jumped in his chest, he would _never_ want to hurt Ray. It just seemed so _tempting_ though. His head was starting to pound- he knew what this meant. And it did not mean anything good.

Ray had his cellphone pressed against his ear, eyes closed lazily. God, if only Ryan could just _wring_ that neck. He shook his head, and mentally slapped himself. Now was not the time, although no time was very appealing to him. Usually, he'd been able to avoid Ray before, but this time he would just have to sit and wait it out.

"Do you have any weed?" Ryan asked Ray. Ray gave him a look that read _are you fucking stupid?_ and nodded. He gestured to a cabinet behind him, where a normal person might keep their cereal stash or things like salt and pepper. Ryan stood, feeling sick to his stomach. He hadn't had anything to eat either- he wasn't the best at practicing what he preached- and the oxycontin was not doing his stomach any favors.

As he passed Ray, he left him a kiss on the cheek, vaguely registering what he was saying. Something about an order of fried rice and I dunno maybe some egg rolls do you have those? Ryan didn't even have to dig through the cabinet to find a bag of the drug he was after, it wasn't as though Ray tried to hide it from police. He grabbed the bag and returned to the couch.

He grabbed the pipe Ray had sitting on the coffee table. He scraped out whatever was left over from their last venture. His hands were shaking so badly he thought he was going to drop something. Vaguely, he realized he should have been far more grateful that Ray was ordering what sounded like food. Even if it was food that wasn't good for him, it was still food and Ray needed as much of that as he could get. His hands were still shaking. He jumped when Ray's hands closed around his own. He raised a concerned eyebrow at the other man.

Ryan let go of what he was doing, and Ray took it over for him. A few moments later and the pipe was passed back to him. He took a long drag and leaned back against the couch. He allowed for the smoke to slowly curl from his mouth and nose, eyes closed.

"Thanks, babe," he said softly. The urge to strangle Ray had died down, though not by much. Ray sat down next to him, their thighs brushing. Ryan wasn't sure if he wanted to fuck somebody, or fuck somebody up. Maybe he could hire some girl for the night, keep it low key. Ray wasn't going to be pining after him anytime soon.

Ray took the pipe from him and breathed in some of the vapor as well, glancing at Ryan. He clearly knew something was up, he just wasn't saying anything about it all. Ryan was thankful for that, the last thing he needed Ray to know what that he was disassociating. He could tell it wasn't going to be a pretty one either. _He_ had never been around Ray before, and Ryan wasn't sure what he was going to do to the younger member. He was horrified of Ray being hurt or yelled at. What if Ray left him because of it?

Ryan barely registered the sound of the doorbell, watching Ray as he stood and meandered his way over to the front door. Well, more particularly, he was watching his ass. God his ass looked good in skinny jeans. A short exchange and one more inhale later and Ray was back, arms loaded with more takeout than Ryan ever cared to see in his life.

"You got Chinese takeout?" he groaned.

"It's food," Ray responded. He opened one of the crappy cardboard containers, and opened the plastic containing the spork that came with the meal.

"Hey, Ray?" he asked.

"What?" Ray grumbled around a mouthful of food. He reached for the remote with his free hand and flicked on the TV, turning it to some channel. Ryan didn't care to pay attention to what was happening.

"If I do something... really awful," he paused, not sure how to continue. Ray was giving him a look. He wasn't sure what kind of look, but Ray was still suspicious of this and what Ryan was saying was not helping his suspicion at all. "Just try and forgive me okay?"

"Oh... kay?" Ray mumbled, shoveling an obscene amount of chow mein into his mouth.

"Please, Ray," Ryan said, voice soft. "Just know I can't always control the things that I do."

Ray just shrugged and went back to watching whatever he had set the TV to. Ryan couldn't believe the nerve that Ray had just brushed him off like that. He stretched out across the couch, head in Ray's lap.

You know what would be better than food?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger of the two. Ray glared down at him and tried to shift Ryan off of his lap. He had no intentions of moving though, and snaked a hand behind and under Ray, slipping a finger into the waistband of his jeans. 

"Back off, you were yelling at me to eat and now I'm eating." He wolfed down a mouthful or two of rice. "Let me do it in peace."

Ryan groaned, and turned his head so he could nuzzle into Ray's thighs. "It's just food, you can microwave it and eat it later."

"Seriously? What is your problem?" Ray grumbled.

"Nothing, babe," Ryan said slowly. He began mouthing at Ray's thighs through his jeans. "I promise I'll let you eat later."

"You'll 'let me eat later'?" Ray scoffed, turning a glare down to Ryan. His hand that was tucked under Ray was starting to get a bit grabby, more than Ray appreciated while he was eating and watching whatever the fuck this was even though he wasn't really watching it all. Ryan's mouth was getting very close to his crotch and it wouldn't be long before the other noticed a certain... problem that he was having. "Why would I do that?" he snapped.

"For daddy?" Ryan asked, a smirk spreading across his face. He didn't even have to look at Ray to know what his expression was. Ray was never one to resist once he pulled the daddy card. "C'mon, babe, it won't take long, I promise."

Ray groaned, wolfed down another mouthful of food, then set it all on the floor to the side of the couch. "Fine," he mumbled. "For _daddy_."

Ryan sat up, trailing his mouth from Ray's stomach to his collarbone. He paused for a few moments at Ray's nipples, licking and biting at the soft pink skin. A shudder ran through Ray and Ryan inwardly grinned, despite his protests he knew he had Ray right where he wanted him. He carefully straddled Ray's lap, a leg on either side of the younger's hips.

He leaned in and kissed Ray softly, marveling in how eagerly Ray kissed him back. He withdrew before the other could get too into it, and put a finger on Ray's lips. The smudged paint all over his body at this point was wildly intriguing, but he kept his eyes on Ray's fluttering eyelashes. 

"Do you promise to be a good boy?" he asked, voice low. Ray nodded, attempting to keep his excitement out of the action.

"I promise to be a good boy, daddy, you'll see," he said, each syllable strained. Ryan could feel the press of _something_ through Ray's jeans, his smirk growing wider. "I promise," he repeated.

Ryan loved how easy it was to make Ray fall apart like this, he barely had to put any effort into the action at all. Just a few touches, a few enticing words, and a kiss later Ray was warm putty in his hands. He trailed his fingertips along Ray's sides, reveling in the shivers he was rewarded with. For someone who bragged so much about sex and drugs, Ray was about as sensitive as they got, every nerve turning to fire once he was turned on. He brushed the pads of his thumbs over Ray's hardened nipples, a small gasp escaping Ray's lips. 

"Get down on your knees, baby," Ryan commanded, though he kept the command light. Ray nodded, only waiting until Ryan got off of his lap before lowering himself to the floor. He looked up at Ryan with dark eyes, his pupils blown out. Ryan raised an eyebrow at him, Ray looked _real good_ between his knees and looking up at him through his thick eyelashes. Ray's hands were on his knees, softly massaging and moving up Ryan's thighs towards the waistband of his pants.

Ray was looking up at him, as though waiting for permission to continue. Ryan made a flippant gesture with his hand, raising an eyebrow at Ray. "You know what to do," he said.

Ray wasted no time in unbuttoning Ryan's pants and getting them down around his ankles. His boxers followed posthaste, Ray didn't see the point in wasting time being sexy or appealing. His hand wrapped around Ryan's already semi-erect dick. He gave it a few strokes, taking a selfish pleasure from the small noises that passed from Ryan's lips. Settling himself between Ryan's thighs, he gave the other another quick glance before he wrapped his mouth around the head. He sucked at it gently for a few minutes, just listening to the little noises and groans from Ryan. Ray lowered himself almost the entire length of Ryan's dick, swallowing around him. 

Ryan lowered his hands to the back of Ray's head, pushing him down further, despite the little choked sounds coming from Ray. "Just like that, baby," he groaned, tightening his fingers in Ray's hair. Ray shivered, and Ryan raised an eyebrow. So Ray liked it a little more rough, did he? Ryan could comply with that. He yanked on Ray's hair, grinning at the moan that came from the younger's throat. 

"Hold still for a few, babe," Ryan growled out. He held Ray's hair tightly to prevent him from moving as much as possible. His pace slow at first, he began to thrust into Ray's mouth. _Fuck_ he couldn't remember when he had last had a blowjob this good. _The other one_ always hogged Ray to himself. He picked up his pace, but was unable to hold it for long as Ray tapped out against his knee.

"Fuck," Ray panted as he pulled off of Ryan's length. "You're so big, daddy." He coughed to clear his throat, and when he looked up at Ryan, the other wanted nothing more than to keep fucking those pretty lips. A thin trail of spit lingered from Ray's lips, connecting his mouth to the head of Ryan's cock.

"Jesus Christ you look good right there," Ryan hissed. He loosened his grip on Ray's hair, running his fingers through the soft, dark locks. "You want a turn too, babe?"

"Please just touch me, daddy," Ray begged.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at Ray, his smirk back once again. "Are you going to be greedy about it?" he asked. 

"No, I promise," Ray said.

"Alright, right up here, babe," Ryan instructed. He patted on the couch next to himself, and Ray was there in a flash. Ryan pulled Ray close and kissed him hard on the mouth. Ray kissed back with an open mouth, practically begging Ryan for more. The older of the two obliged, and slipped his tongue into Ray's mouth. He slid his tongue against Ray's, and slipped one hand down Ray's front and ghosted over his crotch.

Ray's erection, if not obvious before, was glaringly obvious now. Ryan pressed his palm against Ray's pulsing erection, holding back a laugh at the mewl that slipped from Ray's mouth. The younger's whole face was red as a beet within seconds.

Ryan broke the kiss, raising an eyebrow at Ray in amusement. Just a hand on his dick and he looked close to passing out. "Bend over for me," Ryan said, and Ray complied. He turned around, his back now facing Ryan, and leaned forward to rest his chest and arms on the arm of the couch.

Ryan bent over Ray, kissing between his shoulderblades. He lowered his hand down to Ray's jeans once more, tugging at them lightly. "You sure, babe?"

Ray gave him a long, drawn out groan in response. Ryan smirked, taking the groan as a yes. He dragged down Ray's jeans and boxers with one hand, leaving a sharp, short smack to Ray's ass. He savored the yelp that followed, and sat up to slowly unzip his jacket.

Ray could practically hear every tooth of the zipper disconnecting from its match as Ryan dragged out the whole process for as much time as he could. His dick was throbbing, and he was doing his best not to rut into the couch. He glanced over his shoulder to watch, but received a sharp smack to his backside again. He'd had worse, but he could already tell marks were going to be left.

"Keep your eyes forward," Ryan hissed. Ray groaned through his teeth and rolled his eyes, but turned his head back to stare at the _oh-so-interesting wall_.

He didn't have to wait long though before he was distracted again. A warm tongue trailed down his spine. Ray shivered as his cheeks were spread and that warm tongue trailed over his entrance. A small moan escaped his lips, that satisfying coil of heat pooling in his gut.

Ryan dipped his tongue inside of Ray, the other's shallow moans music to his ears. He could feel Ray practically _itching_ to squirm. Ryan grabbed Ray's hips, holding him still as he curled and uncurled his tongue inside of the younger crew member. With every noise Ray made, Ryan could swear his cock was throbbing, aching to pound into him until he couldn't walk or sit for the next week.

"Fuuuck, daddy," Ray breathed out, his voice shaking. Ryan pushed his tongue farther into Ray, grabbing at his ass and hips greedily. "Just fuck me already, please," he begged. It nearly physically pained him to beg so openly, but he knew that Ryan appreciated it.

He groaned when Ryan pulled back, the older of the two wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "I thought you promised not to be greedy?" he sneered.

Ray rolled his eyes, he was really not in the mood to be teased. "Daddy, _please_ ," he groaned. "I'll do anything, I'll be a good boy."

Ryan gave Ray's ass one last smack before he sat back against the couch. "If you're willing to do anything, like a _good boy would_ ," he drawled, watching Ray as he turned around, face red. He was panting, mouth hanging open and _Jesus Christ_ all Ryan could think about was his tongue and his perfect lips, that deliciously enticing wet heat of his mouth. Fuck, the other Ryan was so damned lucky. "Go ahead and ride daddy," he said.

Ray nodded, far too eagerly for the situation. He didn't have to reach far to find the bottle of lube in a drawer in the coffee table. Once he had grabbed the bottle, he straddled Ryan's lap. That smug bastard had his arms over the back of the couch, looking relaxed as could possibly be. Ray, feeling a little more like putting on a show for the older crew member, squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, and dropped his hand to his backside.

He slipped two fingers inside of himself, whimpering at the feeling. He pulled his fingers in and out of himself slowly, picking up the speed of his motions gradually and imagining the fingers belonged to Ryan. Ray cracked an eye open at Ryan, watching his reactions as he stretched and prepared himself.

He gasped as Ryan's calloused hand closed around his dripping dick, giving it a few strong pumps. Ray could barely keep himself still at that point, bracing his hand against Ryan's chest to keep himself from falling over.

"Daddy, please, can I ride you now?" Ray pleaded, drool pooling at the corners of his lips.

"If you think you're ready for that, baby," Ryan said, voice low. He grabbed the edges of his shirt, pulling it up over his head in one swift movement as Ray removed his fingers from himself. Ryan snatched the lube bottle from where it had been carelessly tossed onto the couch, pouring a generous amount onto his hand and then spreading it onto his erection to allow Ray a bit more comfort. He grabbed Ray's hip firmly with one hand, guiding the younger onto his throbbing cock.

Ray hissed in pain as Ryan guided him down. Once the other was fully embedded inside of Ray, he waited for the other to adjust to his size. Ray didn't wait long, though, as he braced himself against Ryan's shoulders and began moving himself slowly up and down. Each thrust sent shocks up Ray's spine, he could barely even see straight. Sloppily, his mouth met Ryan's in an open, lustful kiss, which Ryan was content to reciprocate.

Ray was so tight and it just felt so good, Ryan couldn't believe he'd never been able to do this with him before. While he had control, he might as well do a few... _other_ things as well.

"Stop for a few seconds, babe," Ryan said, though his voice came out strained.

Ray gave him a devilish smirk, continuing to roll his hips at an agonizing pace. "What is it, daddy?" he asked, followed by a pointed moan as the head of Ryan's dick brushed against his prostate.

Ryan wanted to _strangle_ that smug look off of Ray's face. And strangle he would. He grabbed Ray's hips and lifted the other boy off of his erection, the boy moaning as he was removed. Ray allowed himself to be adjusted onto his back on the couch, head resting against one of those useless and uncomfortable couch pillows.

Ray was giving him a questioning look, but it was instantly wiped off of his face as pleasure overtook his body once more when Ryan pushed back into him to the hilt. He let out a long, drawn-out moan, becoming loose sand in Ryan's hands. Ryan began thrusting into Ray mercilessly, the occasional grunt and growl escaping from Ryan's lips. 

Ray opened his mouth to say something, or perhaps to let out a scream, but Ryan leaned forward in a flash and wrapped his fingers around Ray's slender neck. He cut the noise short, pressing against Ray's throat with his palm. He dug his thumb into the erratically pulsing vein to the side of Ray's windpipe, a surge of power rushing through him. He was being gentle about it, and Ray knew it, as he was still calm, but Ryan had the undeniable power of cutting off all oxygen and blood to Ray's brain. It would be so easy to just end it, Ray wouldn't even be able to struggle against him- God the thought alone had Ryan closer to orgasm than he had been moments before.

A small, weak cry of "Daddy, touch me please," brought Ryan back to reality. He smirked down at Ray, pressing harder on his throat.

"What was that, baby?" he asked slowly, leaning down close enough to Ray that he could kiss him. He loosened his grip on the other's throat for a few moments, allowing him to speak.

"Daddy, please, touch me," Ray begged, so far gone that he couldn't even bother to keep his pride in tact.

Ryan pressed his mouth to Ray's, swallowing his next stream of moans as Ryan pounded into his prostate. He mourned that he wouldn't be able to choke that pretty throat any longer, but lowered his hand between their bodies. His fingers found Ray's dick, dripping wet and slick.

"You're such a good boy," Ryan hissed as he pumped Ray's dick. A moment later and Ray's body went rigid, then languid as he came all over Ryan's hand and their stomachs. He was whimpering from the aftershocks, and when he looked up at Ryan with those beautiful dark eyes and whispered his name, Ryan felt his own release surge over him. He rocked it out until he felt he had emptied every last drop into Ray before he pulled out, panting hard.

Ray looked like a ragdoll beneath him, a prettily abused one. His throat still had a red hand mark from where Ryan had been squeezing, and his neck and shoulders were covered in bites and hickies. His breathing was hard, something that Ryan took notice of proudly. Seeing such a calm exterior unravel was the most satisfying thing he had ever witnessed.

He sat up, and picked his jacket up off of the floor. Ryan tossed it carelessly over Ray's sweaty body, though the other didn't even notice, still coming down from his climax. He smirked as he grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the drawer in the coffee table; Ray always had everything any guy could need to have a good night.

Ryan lit the end of the cigarette and inhaled slowly, watching Ray out of the corners of his eyes. The younger of the two was beginning to stir, finally, rubbing at his eyes and groaning. Ray popped an eye open at Ryan, extending his hand in demand for the cigarette. Ryan passed it to him as he slowly breathed out the smoke, and as he watched Ray inhale, the smoke curling out of his nose and mouth a moment later, Ryan smirked.

Damn.

He would have to do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy this is my way of saying hello to the Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter fandom. Head over to nonproblematicfaveemily.tumblr.com to leave me a prompt or just to talk!


End file.
